


Hold Me Together Just for a Little

by InTheShadows



Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Unconventional Coping Mechanisms, to a certain definition of sweet I suppose...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: As soon as Bucky walks into the room Tony knows what is wrong. Some days are good days, when Bucky is recovering well and doing good. Other days, well. Obviously today is one of those days. Good thing Tony knows just what to do to help. It may not be conventional, may even be strange from a certain point of view, but it helps. That's what matter in the end.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066097
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	Hold Me Together Just for a Little

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Month NSFW Thursday: Word (cockwarming)

Tony knows what is wrong as soon as Bucky walks into the room. It is obvious by the set of his shoulders, the shadows in his eyes, the way he holds himself too still. His entire focus is inward, on darker, poisonous thoughts. The days of HYDRA are far too close to the surface. The Asset is too close to the surface. 

On days like this everything gets to be too much. Too many thoughts and too many choices and no mission to complete. No simple orders to follow. Once, early on, Bucky had confessed that some days he missed it. Not having control. Not having opinions or options weighing him down. He had looked so ashamed when he had. 

Today is obviously one of those days. Oh they are becoming less frequent now. Bucky is recovering steadily, if slowly. Some days are good. Some are great even. But for every one of those there is always a counter. Always a step back. It might be frustrating, but it is only to be expected. Recovery never happens overnight, no matter what anyone might wish. Especially not seventy years of it. 

Fortunately Tony knows just what to do. They’ve been through this enough times by now. It always makes his heart ache to see Bucky like this, but at least there is something he can do to help. It’s not a fix, but at least it’s something. 

“Oh sweet pea,” he sighs when Bucky stops a few feet from him, eyes on the ground, “Come here,” he holds out a hand. 

Bucky automatically obeys. He folds in on Tony when tugged down, as if he is trying to hide. He manages enough that his head is under Tony’s chin and Tony’s arms are surrounding him. Caging him in. A wall and a protection all at once. 

Tony tugs lightly on his hair, helping to ground him. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m here. Let me grab a few things and we can be on our way.” Blindly he reaches for his tablet. Everything else can either wait or JARVIS can access it for him. Then he tugs at his hair again as he stands. 

The height difference means that Bucky can’t stay tucked under him. Instead he trails after Tony like a faithful shadow. There still isn’t much of an expression on his face, but he stays close. 

Tony reaches up to push a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “Good boy,” he murmurs warmly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

Bucky takes an unsteady breath, leaning in briefly before they exit the elevator. He continues to follow Tony right to his chair and drops down onto his knees in front of him without a word. Patiently he waits for Tony to get ready. 

Trial and error has taught them that the best place to do this was Tony’s office in the Tower. For one thing they are guaranteed privacy beyond what JARVIS gives them. Who is going to come looking for Tony  _ here _ when they know how much he dislikes it. For another it’s just a touch impersonal, which is what they need. And lastly it’s definitely safer than doing this in the workshop. 

Tony sits down, arranges everything and gets comfortable before unzipping his pants. “Open up sunshine.” 

Bucky opens his mouth and Tony slides his cock right in. As soon as it brushes against his lips Bucky gives a full body shudder before going lax. He relaxes completely, not a trace of tension or even support really, in his body. He collapses bonelessly onto Tony’s cock, gone.

Shit that’s good. This might be enough to break Tony’s heart, but there is no denying how good Bucky’s mouth feels around him. “All comfy sweet pea?” 

There’s a slight glaze to his eyes as he looks up at Tony and blinks twice deliberately. Then he closes them, resting his chin on the chair. 

Tony reaches down to stroke his cheek. “Good. You remember your signals if you need anything?” 

Bucky demonstrates against his leg. 

“Very good. Good boy,” he praises. If anything Bucky goes even more lax at that. “I am going to get some work done. Don’t disturb me unless you need something,” he orders in just that right tone of voice. 

Bucky taps his leg in agreement before settling into it. 

Alright, so it’s not the most conventional of coping mechanisms. He’s sure there are people out there who would gladly question it. Judge them. But it helps and it isn’t hurting anyone so why should it matter? It doesn’t because they aren’t the ones dealing with seventy years of brain fuck. If cockwarming is what helps Bucky then cockwarming he will get. 

It’s not as if this is completely selfless of him either. Carefully he settles into it himself, the warm, wet pleasure of Bucky’s mouth around him, before getting to work. They are going to be here a while. 


End file.
